Various designs of cargo restraints or the like are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 283,320; 607,543; 2,701,114; 3,002,723; 3,033,600; 5,248,176; and British 1,433,279. This art suggests that it is old to utilize a D-ring or the like with an anchor bracket which can swivel around a fastener projecting through the bracket for attaching it to a member upon which the cargo restraint is to be mounted. In British Patent 1,433,279, a ring for receiving a seat belt strap has coaxially aligned ends received in a cylindrical passageway at one edge of the bracket with ends of the ring projecting laterally slightly into an opening formed in a wall of the bracket.
Problems with prior art restraint devices of the character shown in the aforementioned patents and in other restraint devices which have been on the market is that such devices are not capable of withstanding the shock loadings occurring when automotive vehicles are involved in crashes. The ends of the D-ring have pulled out of the anchor brackets. To overcome this deficiency, it has been suggested that the ends of the D-ring be welded together. Such welding increases the cost of the restraint device and requires a secondary manufacturing operation.